Naruto
Naruto (last name not revealed yet) is the main protagonist of NarutoMaster's Nuzlocke. He was born and raised in New Bark Town. He was 10 when he set off on his journey. He is 13 at the beginning of Pokemon Platinum. As a child, he spent lots of time watching T.V. and playing video games. He liked to watch his hero, Kaiser, battle on T.V. RELATIONSHIPS Naruto has a mother, who raised him since he was a baby. She is very protective of her son, but allows him to go on adventures through many different regions. Naruto also has a sister named Sakura. She was given to Kaiser when she was born, in fear her powers would be used for evil. As a result of this, they were separated. After defeating Kaiser on Mt. Silver, he contacted his sister who was residing in the Unova region. Another person named Sakura, is Naruto's girlfriend. She is neighbours with Naruto. As children, they used to play and laugh a lot. They officially became a couple at Cerulean Cove, after her Marill gave Naruto, some of her earlier artwork. Naruto once was in love with Clair, leader of the Blackthorn Gym. She decided she had feelings for him, but he turned her down for Sakura. Whitney is the leader of the Goldenrod Gym. She once kidnapped Naruto and tortured him. When Bass said that they would never be a couple, she winked and blew a kiss at Naruto, much to his dismay. Naruto's best friend is Brendan, a trainer from the Hoenn region. He has helped Naruto various times throughout his journey, most notably, guiding Naruto through the Unova region. PERSONALITY Naruto is a kind, compassionate trainer. His Pokemon trust him fully. He's also been shown to be intelligent. He can come up with combo moves right on the spot. He has also been shown not to accept death too well, and can over exaggerate whenever something bad happens. He's beginning to conquer this flaw though, thanks to his Pokemon. NARUTO AND FEMININE FEATURES There has been a running gag throughout the Nuzlockes, where it has been know for Naruto to cross dress. Most of the time, it is not of his own free will. *In the Cerulean Gym, a tidal wave made Naruto and Misty swap clothing. At the time, she was wearing a pink, two piece bikini and pink high heels. *On Kanto Route 20, Naruto was forced to wear Misty's bikini or else the Tentacruel would've attacked him. *When him and Sakura were having a date in the Viridian Forest, she discovered Misty's clothes in his backpack, and made him wear an outfit she bought for him. This comprised of black high heel boots, pink elbow pads, black gloves, a red sleeveless blouse, black short shorts, a buckle-up pink skirt, and a red headband. *Throughout the Unova Nuzlocke, Naruto had his body swapped with his sister's, and thus had to wear female clothing. *When he was asleep on Sinnoh Route 204, a Budew (soon to be Rosebud) logged itself in Naruto's hair. It was eventually tooken out when Sophie pointed it out to him. *Naruto and Looker were forced to cross dress to infiltrate the Eterna Galactic building. *Whitney kidnapped Naruto and tortured him through feminine means. She made him wear a sundress with pink flowers on it, dyed his hair pink, forced 4' black high heel shoes on his feet (which were too small), and gave him a perm. Many characters pointed out he looked like Taylor Swift. He currently still has the perm. BADGES Naruto has been around to many regions, and collected various Gym badges from different Gyms. *In Kanto, he's collected the Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Soul, Marsh, Volcano, and Earth badges. *In Johto, he's collected the Zephyr, Hive, Plain, Fog, Storm, Mineral, Glacier, and Rising badges. *In Sinnoh, he's collected the Coal, Forest, Relic, Cobble, Fen, Mine, Icicle, and Beacon badges. *In Unova, he's collected the Trio, Basic, Insect, Bolt, Quake, Jet, Freeze, and Legend badges. POKEMON Naruto has owned many species of Pokemon, but has became close friends with many of them. *Gator (Feraligatr) *Amphy (Ampharos) *Jason (Crobat) *Logan (Eevee) *Nina (Nidoqueen) *Stephen (Alakazam) *Doug (Dugtrio) *Celebi *Sam (Samurott) *Lenny (Leavanny) *Lucia (Swoobat) *Tarzan (Darmanitan) (Deceased) *Frosch (Vanilluxe) *Sandy (Krookodile) *Flapjack (Stunfisk) *Zolt (Galvantula) *Vinny (Scolipede) *Wrecker (Golurk) *Lire (Lampent) *Lily (Stoutland) *Victini *Zekrom *Mikey (Torterra) *Striker (Staraptor) (Formerly Deceased) *Rosebud (Roserade) *Driffy (Drifloon) *Phantom (Gengar) *Lucifer/Magma (Magmortar) *Electro (Electivire) *Manaphy TRIVIA *Every Rhyhorn Naruto has captured, he's named Boulder. *When he watched T.V. as a child, not only did he develop a crush on Clair, but also on Roll, a female Reploid from MegaMan NT Warrior. Category:Heroes Category:Characters